In the related art, a power supply cable as disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. The power supply cable includes a plurality of power lines, and a sheath covering the power lines. Each power line includes a tubular conductor which is a flow path of a refrigerant, and an insulator surrounding the conductor. In this configuration, since the conductor is cooled from the inside, it is possible to suppress an increase in the temperature of the conductor due to energization.